Simple Days
by MaidaBlackheart
Summary: Okay, so this was previously named 'Those Little Revelations' but it wouldn't let me upload the chapters so I am reuploading my story. Lily Evans and James Potter, two very different people, with two very different lives, the war, the school, the hiatus of high school, and two people meant to be together. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans was splayed out on a couch half asleep as she dragged her eyes over the last few

words of the chapter, she felt her eye lids slowly start to close, resting her head on her arm,

hugging her knees as she surrendered to sleep.

Just as fatigue started to overtake her senses she felt a cold breeze tickle her ear, and travel down to her neck,

followed by the gentle sensation of a pair of lips caressing her jaw lightly. She groaned and smiled slightly

opening one eye to look at the imposter. She gasped as she realised who it was and sat bolt

up straight staring wide eyed at none other than James Potter.

"Shite..Potter! What in hells name do you think you are doing?" she hissed, wiping her eyes

blearily taking in his handsome face in the dimly lit fireplaces silhouette.

"Calm it Evans." He breathed, a lopsided grin spreading across his face as she straightened

her uniform and turned to look at him, and he could of sworn that behind the glare he saw a

hint of amusement in her harsh exterior.

"Seriously, what do you think you are doing?" she whispered, trying not to wake any of the

others upstairs, attempting desperately not to kiss him as she studied his perfectly sculpted

features, his lips slightly parted as he tried to read her, his unruly mass of hair flopping

perfectly over his brow casting shadows across his Adonis like profile.

"Well I was going to come down and practice my charms for the exam next week, but you

were here so I thought I might as well wake you up, considering I can't take you into your

dorm. Oh and might I say Evans, you really are beautiful when you sleep." He whispered

back huskily, tucking a piece of elegant red hair behind her ear, as a gentle blush crept

across his and her cheeks. He thanked god for the lack of light as he probably would have

died if she had seen his embarrassment.

"Nice blush James." She whispered quietly a sparkle of amusement dancing in her eyes, as

she stood up, grasping her book and walking to the foot of the stairs that lead to her dorm.

"Oh and Potter, try that again, and I may just have to hex you." She grinned mischeviously.

James chuckled quietly and waved at her slightly before heading up to his dorm. "Night Evans." He whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lily woke up early ,allowing her time for her mind to wonder over the events of the previous evening, she stretched and stumbled out of bed scratching her neck as she ambled blearily into the bathroom to freshen up before the days activities commenced. She splashed her face with cold water to waken herself up a bit before leaping into the shower, scrubbing thoroughly on every part of her sleep reminiscent body. As she clambered out of the bathroom 20 minutes later wringing her soaking wet hair she was bombarded by her nervously excitable room mates Alice Prewett, Dorcas meadows, Molly and a sulky faced  
Amelia Bones. As it was the last term of their sixth year they were all anticipating the summer holidays which were a mere 2 weeks away, adding to their usually jubilant atmosphere's ( with the exception of Amelia who didn't seem to have the equally as enthusiastic personality traits as the other girls.)  
"Liiilllyy my little cherrub." Sang Alice in her melodic tones. "Guess what today is!" Lily stared blankly at the 4 girls who were bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet excitedly. "Um..pass?" She said earning herself a handful of pouty and dissapointed glares from the girls. " That was a crap guess. But no, today is the quidditch championship finals!" Declared Molly smugly as she ignored both Lily's and Amelia's obvious disinterest to the announcement. "And that means a sweaty, sexy, almost obviously edible James Potter, flying around the pitch for an hour as you try to stop yourself from drooling ..." Dorcas trailed off.  
Lily glared at them all, stomping over to her trunk and pulling out some clothes throwing them on callously. "Potter can be as hot and sweaty as he likes and I still won't go near him. While you lot are salivating all over the quidditch team I will be in the library revising for our final exam tomorrow. " she growled grabbing her wand and storming out of the dorm slamming the door behind her. "Bloody Potter, bloody quidditch, bloody this, bloody that." She grumbled to herself as she entered the common room.  
"You called Evans" said an oh too familiar voice from behind her. "Potter please not now, I'm really not in the mood." She scowled turning around to glare at the smirking face behind her.  
"Aw is lickle Evans feeling cross?" He teased advancing on her so she was pressed against the wall. " Wish me luck today Evans." He murmured softly, brushing his lips against her cheek gently. She squirmed beneath him as he continued his tender assault. "James.." she growled trying to push him off her as she felt his tongue trace around the dip of her throat. "Now now Evans behave " he chuckled softly, resting one hand on her waist and the other on her hip. She felt the familiar fire build up in her stomach as she wrapped her arms around his neck, spinning them both around so he was against the wall. Bringing his face down towards hers she let her mouth drift towards his ear whispering huskily, as his breathing and heart rate increased rapidly at the proximity."Oh but Jamesy that would defeat the purpose." She purred seductively biting his ear lobe hard before scampering away towards the hall to have breakfast leaving a dumbfounded and bewildered James in the common room trying to tame his urges. "Damn, Evans,that was below the belt." He groaned, chuckling at his own pun as he went to the nearest toilet for some relief.


	3. Chapter 3

At precisely 12 minutes past 10 that morning the competitive tension was almost tangible between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as always, there had been break outs of fights and cruelly precise plans from both sides. However Lily refused to partake in what she called 'pregame bedlam' even when she was coerced by the marauders into retaliating to their unorthodox practices she managed to keep a fairly level head.  
Until, she was very rudely in her opinion awakened from her peaceful, Potter free thoughts by an uncharacteristically loud scream of excitement coming from the crowd around her as the teams entered the pitch, of course Lily was sat with Alice, Marlene and Molly who had dragged her to watch the game, while Amelia sneaked off quietly. "AND HERE COMES GRYFFINDORRRR" bellowed Gideon Prewett over the tannoy system.

As the flurries of gold and scarlet robes flew rings around the pitch, followed by an uproarious crow from the fans. Lily spotted James waving to his admirers, his hair looking naturally ruffled from the wind and his eyes bright with excitement. "Look Lil there's your boyfriend! " exclaimed Molly who was bouncing up and down on her seat nervously. "James Potter is NOT repeat NOT my boyfriend! He is a stupid self indulged pest that needs a good seeing to." Lily cried indignantly slamming her book closed angrily. "And I bet given half the chance you would 'see to' him all afternoon " Molly replied coolly.

They continued this spat for the next half an hour only half paying attention to the game before them until a rather large "Oooh!" Echoed through the stadium as Sirius Black smacked a particularly hard bludger at the Slytherin seeker allowing Justin Creevey the Gryffindor seeker to catch the snitch and win not only the game but also the championship for Gryffindor.

Later that evening Lily was curled up in her bed reading 'Hogwarts a history' again, trying desperately to ignore the raucous cries from the Gryffindor common room where a celebration party was being held by..(Well who do you think?) Until a rather tipsy Marlene and Amelia came up giggling hysterically about something.

"LILY! 'hic' come downstairs with us! Its really fun!" Spluttered an obviously pissed Amelia. Grabbing both of her arms they managed to haul Lily down the stairs completely disregarding her protests.

"Guys! I don't want to be down here! Let me back up now!" She demanded stamping her foot crossly.

"Now, now dear 'hic' don't get yourself all worked up. You can go back up later right now we're having fun! Plus somebody wants to see you! "Marlene slurred pushing her into the room fully and into someone's arms.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there" she said wriggling out of the persons grip, before being pulled back in gently and enveloped in a heavenly masculine smell. She looked up shyly, blushing horribly pink as she saw who it was.

"Potter! Let me go!" She hissed pushing on his chest to get away.

"Evans play fair, you made me suffer so now its your turn." He whispered huskily, trailing his fingers along her waist and mid drift gently, burying his nose in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply. Lily sighed, much to her horror, she HATED James Potter, this was nothing like this mornings meeting, she could brush him off then, who knew he could be this sweet? STOP, James Fucking Potter was not sweet! He was an idiot, a stupid self absorbed, egotistical idiot! As her mind cursed every fibre of his detestable being, she didn't notice his hands roaming her body further and her fingers winding themselves through his hair drawing him closer until his fingers started trailing down the inside of her thigh; making her sigh loudly, only for her to be rudely awakened from her minds adventures by a sudden coldness as his body left hers, she just stood there staring at the space where he had been.

She had never felt like this before, she had always left him, now she knew what he had done; now she knew why he had done it.

And oh God did she want him.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the following week and a bit, Lily stayed as far away from James as humanly possible, she couldn't be feeling like this towards him. Why not someone else? Like, that cute Ravenclaw that you always seemed to bump into on the way to potions even though he had charms.

As the end of term approached the excitement of the weary students rose to a new high, the marauders were fitting in some last minute pranks and broom closet meetings; the girls were already mapping out opportunities to meet during the long break, gossiping about some cute boy or another from the road opposite.

Lily however was not looking forward to the 6 weeks off, she had never really considered a joy to be away from school, Hogwarts was her home. Her house in surrey was more like a dungeon, forced upon her by the school every year. Weeks of verbal abuse from Petunia, and snide comments from her mother. Only her dad was able to cheer her up when she was younger, but he had been distancing himself from all of his family over the years. No longer turning up at the right time for parties or birthdays, his excuse was always. 'I have lots of work to get done.' Lily knew he had a busy job, but he always used to be there, ready with a biscuit and a big, warm, teddy bear hug.

On the penultimate day of the year, Lily received a rather disturbing owl from Remus, Lily had always been fond of Remus, claiming him to be the most mature of the ghastly marauders, while still being loyal to his friends. At a quarter past nine, that evening Lily slipped out of her dorm and into the common room, of course there were still students up but she was sure that, that was just a meeting place which would lead on to another point in the building.

She had just curled up on the sofa when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder, she spun round and was gently seized by Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and a very feebly Peter Pettigrew. She screamed in denial and thrashed around in their arms.

"For fucks sake Evans keep still!" Black murmured, clapping his hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"Padfoot, be nice." Remus hissed. "Lily we need to talk to you, so we would appreciate it if you were quiet and kept still." He muttered casting uneasy glanced around himself.

Lily glared at them all before nodding slightly, and allowing herself to be carried up towards their dorm. When she noticed where they were headed, her eyes opened wide and she bit down hard on Blacks hand, causing him to yelp in pain and slacken his grip on the angry red head. She quickly flipped out of the other two's grasp and stood up, possibly radiating her fury.

"You had better tell me what's going on, right now." She growled menacingly, her chest heaving as she struggled to contain her almost palpable anger.

"We'll tell you when you get inside Evans." Growled Black as he pushed open the door, and gestured for her to enter. She obliged, walking in nose held high, as she spun round to glare at the three boys, two of which were looking very sheepish, while Sirius was lounging himself on the nearest bed.

"Well Evans, as it is common knowledge that our dear Prongsy boy, is head over heels in loovvveee, with you, we were just curious as to your feelings and opinions on him, just so we know if you either will or will not break him next year." Drawled Black, as he watched her deadly Siriusly (get it? Sirius?)

Lily just stared at them all, mouth hanging open. "M-My feelings towards Potter?" she gulped, watching them all as they nodded at her.

"Lily, we just want to be prepared, for whatever happens, you must understand, he is like a brother to us, and we want to be there for him, for good or bad." Remus murmured, not quite making eye contact.

Lily, thought for a second before, taking a deep sigh, and rubbing the bridge of her nose. 'Come on Evans, you're a Gryffindor, just say it, it's the holidays soon, six whole blissful weeks of no Potter, no Black, no Lupin and no Pettigrew, just breathe and get it over with.' Lily shakily looked up at the expectant boys and began.

"Ja- urh I mean Potter, is going to have to prove that he has matured to get so much as a hello from me. I know he is a good person at heart, but there is too much Potter there, for him to truly show the James side of his personality." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She breathed out, and pushed through the mind blown boys, down the stairs, and up into her dormitory, where she collapsed onto her bed, drawing the curtains and falling straight asleep happy to have said something to someone.

Little did she know, that a certain James Charlus Potter, had been hiding underneath his invisibility cloak in the corner of the room; ready to celebrate or commiserate himself, depending on her choice.

But tonight was a happy night, tonight he had found out what he had to do, to win the heart of a certain red headed beauty. Tonight he had been given a second chance. And she didn't even know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All belongs to the Queen, J.K Rowling, I know I should have said at the beginning; but I was still getting used to it. **

The next day Lily was sat with Alice, Molly and Amelia, in their own little compartment, staring blankly out of the window as the countyside rushed by as they continued their journey.

Just as Lily started to close her eyes, snuggling down under her coat which she had used as a blanket, did she hear the unmistakeable noise of the compartment door, sliding open and being pushed closed with an all to satisfying click.

She opened one eye taking in the sight of her sleeping friends, only to come across the sight of all four of the marauders grinning at each other wickedly, her eyes flashed open quickly, glaring at the boys from underneath her shelter. _'What are they up to?'_ she wondered suspiciously, deciding to lay low for the moment, closing her eyes so there was just a tiny gap for her to see through.

"Pads, Moony, you sort out Bones and Prewett, Wormtail and I will sort out, Evans and the other Prewett." (Not related I think? Eh, purebloods)

Sirius and Remus saluted, smirking mischievously at their friends, bending over the two unsuspecting girls, blocking Lily's line of sight. She growled quietly, so only she could hear.

As her mind wandered the possible motives of the vagabonds, she didn't notice James approaching her quietly, he picked her up in one fowl swoop, settling himself down where she had been, and placing her delicately on top of him in what resembled a rather _compromising_ position, he gently took her left hand and slid a ring onto her dainty finger. She promptly glanced over at her friends only to realise they were all in rather similar situations, Alice being laid face upwards underneath Black, Amelia having been cuddled up to a smugly faced Remus, and Molly, being well, struggled with as Peter tried to make his positioning as care free as his friends.

Lily took a deep breathe before taking a huge lungful of air, and letting out a glass shattering yell, sending 7 of the 8 inhabitants sitting up straight staring wide eyed at the furious red head. As the girls realised their predicament, they too started to scream, scratching and kicking at their captives.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS FLUFFY DRESSING GOWN IS GOING ON?" Bellowed a positively befuddled Amelia, slapping Remus' arm that had wrapped itself around her waist.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN! PETTIGREW! GET OUT!" Roared Lily, Molly and Alice simultaneously, jumping to their feet and pointing there wands at all four of the trouble makers.

"But, darlings? We love each other! Remember? Last night?" gasped Potter holding his hands to his chest dramatically, standing up, followed by his companions, slowly cornering each of the girls, repeating their sentiments to the furious girls.

"Potter, you let me fucking go right now! Or I'm telling!" screamed Lily as she pushed against James, desperate to get away.

"Tut tut MRS Potter, we are married now!" he said smugly grasping her left hand and showing Lily the ring he had placed on her ring finger.

"Fuck off! We are _not_ married! I saw you put this piece of tin on my finger! I will never, ever, ever, go out with you let alone marry you!" she hissed, taking off the finger and throwing it at him, slapping him hard across the face.

"Get out!" she screamed, flicking her wand at the four boys, causing them to howl with pain as purple slimy tentacles, burst out of their heads, causing them to scamper out of the compartment quickly, metaphorical tails between their legs.

"I can't believe this! I-CAN'T-BELIEVE-THIS! I THOUGHT THEY HAD MATURED! WHAT WAS I THINKING!? THEY WILL NEVER FUCKING MATURE! I-HATE-THEM!" Lily roared pulling at her hair angrily, throwing herself onto the seat, taking deep breathes.

"Lily, love, calm down, deep breathes, that's it, in and out." Sighed Molly calmly, patting her hand gently.

"Lils I'll keep watch for the rest of the journey, you all go to sleep." Said Alice kindly, nodding at her friends contently. Alice was the kind of person that couldn't be angry at anyone for too long. Frank was lucky to have her.

Lily sighed, rubbing the tip of her nose, like she always did when she was stressed. "Okay, but Alice if you do want a break, wake me up alright?" Lily said seriously.

"Alright, we haven't got long to go anyway, I should be okay." She smiled, hugging her friends tightly before they all settled down to go to sleep again. The girls sighed contently, drifting off to sleep again.

Further down the train the marauders had just healed their new ailments and were currently scheming pranks for the following year.

"Prongs, what's up? You seem down, is it 'cause Evans said she'll never go out with you?" Sirius, eyes full of concern.

"Nah, not really mate, just, she wants me to 'mature' and I don't want to disappoint her ya know. She isn't like the others, she's different." He groaned, smacking his forehead in anguish.

"Listen mate, you're a good guy, but I don't think you're going to be able to make up for six years of pissing her off." Sirius sighed, watching his friend sadly.

"James, Lily likes you, believe it or not, she just wants you to prove that you aren't a bullying toerage like she has you pinned down as. Sirius is right, it is going to be touch to prove to her." Remus shrugged sadly.

James nodded resignedly. "Next year I am going to prove to her, even if it means cutting back on pranks a bit." He said determinedly, punching the air excitedly.

As the train pulled up to platform 9 ¾ , the boys and the girls hugged and waved goodbye to their friends and ran eagerly to their parents, excited for the 6 weeks of freedom. Lily however, waited at the platform for another 2 hours, for her parents.

But that is for another time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right, well having re-read last weeks submission, I have realised, there is a shit loads of grammatical mistakes, I mean huge, spellings, grammar, sentence structure. And I'm supposed to be good at English.**

Weeks went by and Lily fell into the monotonous pattern of: Wake Up, Shower, Breakfast, Brush teeth, Read, Go to the local park-read some more whilst trying to tan, Go home, Apply after sun cream for easily burnt skin, Lunch, Read, Receive and Reply to letters from friends, Read, Dinner, Read, Shower, Bed.

As the days and weeks sped by Lily lost all track of days, as ever, Petunia spent most of the holidays out with her detestable boyfriend/fiancée Vernon Dursley, her mother was as always critical of Lily's every move, from her clothes to her red hair, her father was noticeably absent from family life, only ever appearing at Dinner before he scuttled off to his study for the remainder of the evening.

As the end of August rapidly approached Lily was becoming more and more anxious as to her possible position as Head Girl-she had known from within a week of being in Hogwarts that when she was in 7th year, she desperately wanted to be Head Girl, this was partially the reason she strived so hard to be an honourable student; she had been tutoring other students from her 2nd year, working to the absolute maximum in all her classes, studying the theory of certain spells, charms and curses when she wasn't in school, and her absolute first priority, is to not get in any way romantically involved with a certain black haired individual, whom she swore would be the death of her spotless reputation.

It was this precise thought that was rudely interrupted as a tawny brown owl swooped into her bedroom landing swiftly on her stomach, holding out its talon covered claw, with an official looking letter attached to it. "Ow, get off you horrible thing." Lily cried shooing the bird away, which only served for the owl to dig it's claws in further.

"Okay! Okay! Shit!" she cried, taking the letter and holding out an arm for the bird to climb onto, as she got up from her threadbare bed, which she had of course been spending the hours reading on. The bird eagely _(A/N: get it? Eagely? 'Cause it's a bird?)_ obliged hopping on to her outstretched arm as she fed him a biscuit, before stretching it's wings and flying swiftly out of the open window.

Lily sighed and turned the envelope over, examining the seal on it. Hogwarts. Lily gasped, quickly ripping open the letter crossing her fingers (and toes for good measure) scanning the page quickly she soon found the paragraph she had been looking for, which read:

'_Miss Evans, as you are aware for the last two years, you have been honoured with the responsibility of being a Hogwarts prefect; because of this the Head Master and I, have made the decision that you as of September 1__st__, will have the position of Head Girl for your last yea rat Hogwarts. Congratulations._

_Deputy Head Mistress_

_Minerva McGonagall'_

Lily let out an ear piercing scream of delight as a heavy, metal badge dropped into her open hand. "I'm head girl." She whispered quietly, staring at the foreign item in her palm. She knew straight away who she wanted to tell; the only person who she knew would understand. Dorea Potter.

Lily dived across the room for the little pot of emergency floo powder she had purchased late in her 5th year, in Diagon Alley, she sped down the stairs and into the living room where she flung herself into her fireplace, which she had luckily been allowed to connect to the floo network for occasions such as this.

"Potter Manor." She spoke clearly, throwing the mystic power into the grate, as her world started spinning around her.

Her feet landed on solid ground within seconds, causing her to keel over, coughing loudly, as she looked up to a sight, she really hadn't expected to see.

**And that is for next week Ladies and Gentlebugs.**

**I promised myself I wouldn't say this but, for constructive criticism on how to improve would one of you darlings please review? **

**Danke schön**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Righty-ho everybody. Don't kill me please! It has been what 4 or 5 weeks now? That's bad. Very bad. And now, looking back at all of my previous chapters, I have realised, I AM AWFUL AT THIS! I mean they're so bad, I want to delete them all and re-write them! Not to mention that screw up I had with the chapters last week or when ever it was. I am so, so sorry. Now. On with le chapter me tinks. The following belongs to the Queen, yada yada yada.**

Lily's jaw dropped as she took in the site of all 4 of the perilous marauders staring back at her. Mouths wide open, James looking like he was about to faint, Peter looking like a rather large, surprised rat (not much change there), Remus smiling curiously at her, and Sirius, being, well Sirius, lounging casually on the floor, his feet on the sofa, looking at Lily cheekily from his upside down position.

Remus was the first to take action, leaping up taking Lily's arm and leading her away from the other hormone consumed adolescents. "Hello Lily, what can I do for you?" he grinned, walking her into a vast, high roofed kitchen, decorated with rustic furnishings and wall to ceiling windows. She took a deep breathe, pulling her arm out of Remus' grasp as she walked around the room, taking in it's atmosphere. "Wow, I always knew James was well off, but…wow." She breathed, spinning around slightly, making her light amber skirt fan out around her.

Remus grinned beckoning an invisibility cloaked James into the room as Lily was distracted.

"Yes, it is a bit extensive, but that's what happens when you come from old money like James. Everything gets grander. He doesn't even like it, he tries his best to live on the bear minimum and give the rest of it to what he thinks is good causes." Remus smiled, fondly watching Lily as she ran her fingers down the length of the velvet curtains.

"It is pretty amazing. He is pretty amazing if he does all that, but of course he is still a twit." She smiled, turning to look at her friend.

James who was currently resisting the urge to rip the invisibility cloak off and grab the beautiful red head into a full on snog, was listening intently, to the girl of his dreams and one of his best friends, as they conversed about his home.

"I never expected him to be like this, I always think of him as the stupid boy from 5th year, but I guess he must have changed. I think I owe him an apology, Remus, would you go get him for me? I feel really bad." She said quietly, looking guiltily at her friend.

"Of course Lily." He smiled, opening the door, beckoning subtly for James to follow him. "I'll be back in a minute." He grinned, closing the door after James.

As the door clicked shut James ripped his cloak off and did a silent victory dance pointing his fingers in the air, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, much like a tennis player he had once seen doing as he flew over London.

Remus grabbed his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall, looking at im dangerously serious, whispering firmly. "Right, James Potter, you had better not fuck this up, remember Lily rarely gives second chances, look at Snape, act mature, follow the plan be kind, responsible, and do not embarrass her, under any circumstances, or you will pay the price, 'kay? I've buttered her up for you and now, it's your turn, I swear I'll kill you if you fuck this one up." He growled, the dimmed light enhancing the scars on his face, making him look feral and slightly mad reflecting his inner torture.

James raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay! Okay! Let me go! I'll be fine, the perfect, mature adult! Relax Moony! This is me, you're talking to, you know, James Potter, heart throb and womanizing extraordinaire!" he grinned tugging at his lycanthrope friends hands which were still attached to his shirt.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about you tosser! Stop with the arrogance! You need to go now, but seriously don't muck this up, you want Lily, so prove to her that you're worth it!" he growled, releasing his friend and shaking himself off before opening the door, sticking his head round and saying to Lily. "Found him, I'll give you two some privacy." He smiled, letting James in, while quickly kicking him in the ankle.

James winced but smiled forcedly at his friend while saying. "Thanks Moony, I'll be sure to pay _you_ back later." Before closing the door on the other boy and turning to look at Lily who was wringing her hands nervously, looking up at James apprehensively as he took a few steps towards her.

"Hey Lil, whats up?" he smiled pulling out two chairs for them to sit on.

"Hi James, um, nothing reall-well actually, there is something up, I was talking to Remus earlier and…" she trailed off, looking up at him nervously.

"Oh yes, and what did he say?" James asked curiously, even though he already knew the answer.

"Um...well…you see, he was telling me about how you have changed, and-" she stutters, coughing nervously, practically shaking with worry. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, not meeting his eyes.

And it was in that moment, James swore, he felt his heart melt and he fell in love with her, Lily Evans, was perfect, sure she had a fiery temper, and yes maybe she jumped to conclusions quickly, but she was so, _so_ beautiful and he just smiled, watching her, as a blush crept up her neck, and onto her cheeks which were poorly covered by her veil of hair.

"Lily, I never expected you to be sorry, I was a prat, as you said, and yes it killed me when you said no, and when you insulted me, but I deserved it, and I'm sorry." He smiled, resting a hand on her knee gently, before quickly taking it off, kicking himself for making such a mistake.

She looked up, tears shining with unshed tears. "Really?" she whispered smiling shyly at him.

"Really." He confirmed returning her smile, as she blushed harder.

"Thank-you James." She smiled properly, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles gently, maintaining eye contact with him.

The feel of her lips on his skin, was enough to send chills running over his skin, as a groan escaped from his mouth, he could feel his manhood struggling against his jeans, he battled the urge to rip off her clothes and ravishing her. "Lily…" he moaned, gasping lung fulls of air.

Lily gasped, feeling an electric charge pass through her as her lips made contact with his skin, her eyes flashed open as she heard the moan escape his lips, that sound alone was enough to make a red hot jet of…was it…desire? Shoot through her, she took this as an invitation to carry on, tracing her tongue over the little peaks of his knuckles, laying open mouthed kisses down his hand, sucking the tips of his fingers gently, closing her eyes as the energy flooded through her, making a groan escape her lips, as the energy shot through her core and settled in her middle.

James gasped, what was going on? Lily Evans? Perfect, angelic Lily Evans, was being…erotic?! I mean she was hot, that was apparent to everyone, but wow, this was something new, something exciting. And he knew if she carried on, he would toss right there in his pants.

So with a huge amount of effort, he managed to pull his hand away gently, and smile at her fondly. She looked up surprised, red flushing her face as she took in the patronising smile that was plastered all over his face. She gasped, standing up quickly, "Urh…I need to… go." She croaked, burying her face in her hands as she sprinted out of the room.

James stood up, watching her leave, quickly coming to his senses, he ran after her, shouting her name. "Lily! LILY WAIT! Lily!" He cried, hurtling into the living room where Lily was standing in the fireplace, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry." She croaked before throwing the ashes into the grate and disappearing.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS. That was my first attempt at anything vaguely smut-ish. Sorry again..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Righty-ho everybody. Don't kill me please! It has been what 4 or 5 weeks now? That's bad. Very bad. And now, looking back at all of my previous chapters, I have realised, I AM AWFUL AT THIS! I mean they're so bad, I want to delete them all and re-write them! Not to mention that screw up I had with the chapters last week or when ever it was. I am so, so sorry. Now. On with le chapter me tinks. The following belongs to the Queen, yada yada yada.**

Lily's jaw dropped as she took in the site of all 4 of the perilous marauders staring back at her. Mouths wide open, James looking like he was about to faint, Peter looking like a rather large, surprised rat (not much change there), Remus smiling curiously at her, and Sirius, being, well Sirius, lounging casually on the floor, his feet on the sofa, looking at Lily cheekily from his upside down position.

Remus was the first to take action, leaping up taking Lily's arm and leading her away from the other hormone consumed adolescents. "Hello Lily, what can I do for you?" he grinned, walking her into a vast, high roofed kitchen, decorated with rustic furnishings and wall to ceiling windows. She took a deep breathe, pulling her arm out of Remus' grasp as she walked around the room, taking in it's atmosphere. "Wow, I always knew James was well off, but…wow." She breathed, spinning around slightly, making her light amber skirt fan out around her.

Remus grinned beckoning an invisibility cloaked James into the room as Lily was distracted.

"Yes, it is a bit extensive, but that's what happens when you come from old money like James. Everything gets grander. He doesn't even like it, he tries his best to live on the bear minimum and give the rest of it to what he thinks is good causes." Remus smiled, fondly watching Lily as she ran her fingers down the length of the velvet curtains.

"It is pretty amazing. He is pretty amazing if he does all that, but of course he is still a twit." She smiled, turning to look at her friend.

James who was currently resisting the urge to rip the invisibility cloak off and grab the beautiful red head into a full on snog, was listening intently, to the girl of his dreams and one of his best friends, as they conversed about his home.

"I never expected him to be like this, I always think of him as the stupid boy from 5th year, but I guess he must have changed. I think I owe him an apology, Remus, would you go get him for me? I feel really bad." She said quietly, looking guiltily at her friend.

"Of course Lily." He smiled, opening the door, beckoning subtly for James to follow him. "I'll be back in a minute." He grinned, closing the door after James.

As the door clicked shut James ripped his cloak off and did a silent victory dance pointing his fingers in the air, tilting his head back and closing his eyes, much like a tennis player he had once seen doing as he flew over London.

Remus grabbed his shoulders and slammed him up against the wall, looking at im dangerously serious, whispering firmly. "Right, James Potter, you had better not fuck this up, remember Lily rarely gives second chances, look at Snape, act mature, follow the plan be kind, responsible, and do not embarrass her, under any circumstances, or you will pay the price, 'kay? I've buttered her up for you and now, it's your turn, I swear I'll kill you if you fuck this one up." He growled, the dimmed light enhancing the scars on his face, making him look feral and slightly mad reflecting his inner torture.

James raised his hands in a sign of surrender. "Okay! Okay! Let me go! I'll be fine, the perfect, mature adult! Relax Moony! This is me, you're talking to, you know, James Potter, heart throb and womanizing extraordinaire!" he grinned tugging at his lycanthrope friends hands which were still attached to his shirt.

"That is exactly what I'm talking about you tosser! Stop with the arrogance! You need to go now, but seriously don't muck this up, you want Lily, so prove to her that you're worth it!" he growled, releasing his friend and shaking himself off before opening the door, sticking his head round and saying to Lily. "Found him, I'll give you two some privacy." He smiled, letting James in, while quickly kicking him in the ankle.

James winced but smiled forcedly at his friend while saying. "Thanks Moony, I'll be sure to pay _you_ back later." Before closing the door on the other boy and turning to look at Lily who was wringing her hands nervously, looking up at James apprehensively as he took a few steps towards her.

"Hey Lil, whats up?" he smiled pulling out two chairs for them to sit on.

"Hi James, um, nothing reall-well actually, there is something up, I was talking to Remus earlier and…" she trailed off, looking up at him nervously.

"Oh yes, and what did he say?" James asked curiously, even though he already knew the answer.

"Um...well…you see, he was telling me about how you have changed, and-" she stutters, coughing nervously, practically shaking with worry. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." She whispered quietly, not meeting his eyes.

And it was in that moment, James swore, he felt his heart melt and he fell in love with her, Lily Evans, was perfect, sure she had a fiery temper, and yes maybe she jumped to conclusions quickly, but she was so, _so_ beautiful and he just smiled, watching her, as a blush crept up her neck, and onto her cheeks which were poorly covered by her veil of hair.

"Lily, I never expected you to be sorry, I was a prat, as you said, and yes it killed me when you said no, and when you insulted me, but I deserved it, and I'm sorry." He smiled, resting a hand on her knee gently, before quickly taking it off, kicking himself for making such a mistake.

She looked up, tears shining with unshed tears. "Really?" she whispered smiling shyly at him.

"Really." He confirmed returning her smile, as she blushed harder.

"Thank-you James." She smiled properly, taking his hand and kissing the knuckles gently, maintaining eye contact with him.

The feel of her lips on his skin, was enough to send chills running over his skin, as a groan escaped from his mouth, he could feel his manhood struggling against his jeans, he battled the urge to rip off her clothes and ravishing her. "Lily…" he moaned, gasping lung fulls of air.

Lily gasped, feeling an electric charge pass through her as her lips made contact with his skin, her eyes flashed open as she heard the moan escape his lips, that sound alone was enough to make a red hot jet of…was it…desire? Shoot through her, she took this as an invitation to carry on, tracing her tongue over the little peaks of his knuckles, laying open mouthed kisses down his hand, sucking the tips of his fingers gently, closing her eyes as the energy flooded through her, making a groan escape her lips, as the energy shot through her core and settled in her middle.

James gasped, what was going on? Lily Evans? Perfect, angelic Lily Evans, was being…erotic?! I mean she was hot, that was apparent to everyone, but wow, this was something new, something exciting. And he knew if she carried on, he would toss right there in his pants.

So with a huge amount of effort, he managed to pull his hand away gently, and smile at her fondly. She looked up surprised, red flushing her face as she took in the patronising smile that was plastered all over his face. She gasped, standing up quickly, "Urh…I need to… go." She croaked, burying her face in her hands as she sprinted out of the room.

James stood up, watching her leave, quickly coming to his senses, he ran after her, shouting her name. "Lily! LILY WAIT! Lily!" He cried, hurtling into the living room where Lily was standing in the fireplace, tears streaking down her face.

"I'm sorry." She croaked before throwing the ashes into the grate and disappearing.

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS. That was my first attempt at anything vaguely smut-ish. Sorry again..**


End file.
